Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|The first derp of the entire series. Sorry Derpy... Bleh!.png|BLEH! SadAppleBloom S01E01.png|How can you say no to a face like that? CrushingTwilight S01E01.png|And then she exploded... SpikeDerp S01E01.png|He really is tired. Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed and spike doesn't have a clue whats going on. Derpy derping.png|The one that started it all... Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 PinkieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee!" Pinkie_Derp!.png|"Let's go!" Rarity_cross_eyed-W_1.1992.png|Rarity caught in the act. Derppinkiepie.png|Awwwww yeahhh FarAwayDerp S01E02.png|It's kinda hard to tell from this picture, but rest assured, she's derping. The Ticket Master Belchin'Spike1 S01E03.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Pinkie_Pie_S1E03.png|"They're gonna put me in the movies. They're gonna make a big star out of me". ScrewyPinkie S01E03.png|Yep. Pinkie tongue S01E03.png Twilight eating petals S01E03.png Rainbow Dash doing favours S1E3.png|"Me try to bribe for the ticket? Impossible." TwilightDerp S01E03.png|"Uhh... Twilight... what did you do...???" Belchin'Spike2 S01E03.png|Seems like they both scared each other here. Spike_with_Gala_ticket.png|Yippee! Applebuck Season SquishedRainbow S01E04.png|"SO AWESOME!!! Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this dash? A new trick? Too.Many.Apples!!!!.JPG|Too. Many. Apples!!! Sour face XD.JPG|These apples are sour Applejack DERP!.png|Too much Applebuckin' I presume? Oh, hello fairies!.JPG|"Hello, fairies... I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack.JPG|Applejack does not approve. Applejack DERP!.jpg|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Lily_Surprised_S01E04.png Lily_Fainting_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png|Rainbow practicing good hygiene. Hi-again.png|Looks like Pinkie left Rainbow Dash out in the sun too long. SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Did anypony else feel that?" Spike Hiccup S1E5.png|Hiccups are potentially hazardous for the dragon mail service. 639px-Spike_hiccuping_scrolls_away_s01e05.png|Very hazardous indeed. omg pinkie.png|I lol'd Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png|Pinkie can fly too Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png|Ah, the common case of fish face... Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with this background pony? GildaDistrust S01E05.png|"I don't believe you...". ElectrifiedGilda1 S01E05.png ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png|Gilda, seen here graduating from Pinkie's University of Derps. Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|"Hey Gilda. What's up?" Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png|Cake'll do that to ya. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight_Spike_startled.png RD.png|ahh, betrayed by what gives her name... Snips Derping.png|Snips is Derping Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png|I didn't know pinkie's tail is a contact softener! RAWR!.png|RAWR!! 7pinkie-invitiation-rainbow-startled-andrarity-S1E7.png|Eeep! All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Ponies being derpy in the background. Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Pillow fight gone wrong. Rarity_slack-jawed.png|(Insert Derpy Hooves joke here) ShockedPonies S01E08.png|The call was coming from inside the house. TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. OverjoyedA.J.,Rarity S01E08.png|"Please, watch our show". Bridle Gossip Scared_Spike.png|"Was it zombie ponies?!?" Apple_Bloom.jpg Tttt.jpg|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace_S01E09.png|This just does not look right. ScaredA.J._S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies..." (and applebloom seen their kind before, so she doesn't care!) RD_annoyed_about_lecturing.png|Curses... real magic... blah blah blah! Lily_The_Horror_S01E09.png|"The horror!!!" Swarm of the Century VeryStrangeFluttershy S01E10.png|Well that doesn't even look like her anymore. BlargPinkie S01E10.png AnnoyedRainbowDash S01E10.png UnamusedRainbowDash S01E10.png|"We are not amused". SOBoredRainbowDash S01E10.png|I'm not even sure how she can accomplish that, but it looks really painful. TwilightWakeUp S01E10.png|I'm pretty sure you need more sleep there Twilight... ShockedTwilight S01E10.png|Clearly there is something to worry about. ShockedRarity S01E10.png ScaredCelestia S01E10.png|The last thing she ever saw... UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|"Pinkie, do you need help?" AngryPonies S01E10.png ShockedHeartstrings,Bon-Bon S01E10.png|It's just pie. Calm down. HeroPinkie S01E10.png|Super Pinkie to the rescue! CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti" DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|"Pretty colors!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|"Uhh... did anypony else hear that?" 7DifferentFaces S01E10.png|No comment. ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Many strange faces to be had! NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|What every uncultured person looks like when looking at abstract art. Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Heartstrings is a bit more excited than anypony should be. ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... ConfusedFluttershy S01E11.png|"I just really do not understand complex math". ScaredAJSpike S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie SuspiciousTiara S01E12.png|"I'm not doing anything suspicious...". SurprisedAppleBloom S01E12.png|"No Twist! We're just friends". Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Berry Punch is shocked SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. PoutyAppleBloom S01E12.png ScaredAppleBloom S01E12.png|"I didn't get enough sleep last night". MiserableAppleBloom S01E12.png|This is either severe sadness, or a severe allergic reaction. Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|"Who are you gonna believe?" DerpyRollerPonies S01E12.png CrazyBloom S01E12.png|"I've got a GREAT idea!!!" DerpyAppleBloom S01E12.png|Apple Bloom, seen here being delighted at the prospect of cookies. Fall Weather Friends LaughingRainbow,A.J. S01E13.png|Oh Applejack, what a lovely face you have. Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png|"Uh oh...". FlungRainbow S01E13.png|And thus, the syrup monster pulled her in, and she was never heard from again... CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png|"I'm gonna git ye Applejack, you and your ridiculous face...". Suited for Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Rarity distraught S1E14.jpg|I didn't know Rarity snored in her sleep! Feeling Pinkie Keen CrazyPinkie S01E15.png|"Something's gonna fall!!!" ShakenTwilight S01E15.png DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|"Somepony call 911! Twilight's gone derpy again!" ScaredA.J. S01E15.png Pinkie,_Unshure..jpeg|An unsure Pinkie Pie. Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Twilight got owned by a door. DerpyTwilight2 S01E15.png|Quit looking so smug Pinkie and get Twilight some help. ConfusedPinkie S01E15.png|Calm down Pinkie, it's just your tail. ScreamingSpike S01E15.png|"TWITCHY TAIL!!!" Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Derpy DERP!.png|Derp! Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Whoopsie daisy! (as usual) Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|"You are all witnesses!" FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png|Pinkie knows something's wrong with Spike... Twilight_sitting_dizzy_S1E15.png|LOL! SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png|She's a little too happy to be alive... Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" ScaredPinkie,A.J.,Spike S01E15.png|"Somepony call 911 again! No, she's on fire this time". MorphingPinkie1 S01E15.png|"SOMEPONY..." MorphingPinkie2 S01E15.png|"...PLEASE..." MorphingPinkie3 S01E15.png|"...HELP ME!!!" PoppingEyePinkie S01E15.png|Watch it Pinkie. You're getting a bit close there. Sonic Rainboom Derpaderp.JPG|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|Any bigger, and her eyes would pop out. DerpyCompetition1.png|Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nah, it's just Derpy Hooves. PinkieRainbow1 S01E16.png|"And that's why..." PinkieRainbow2 S01E16.png|"...I'm never..." PinkieRainbow3 S01E16.png|"...tasting a rainbow again!" HotPinkie S01E16.png|Poor Pinkie Pie. I guess those Skittles commercials eventually got to you. LaughingRarity S01E16.png|"Bwah ha ha!!!" DisturbedRainbow S01E16.png|Enter the torture master... PanickingRarity S01E16.png|"I can fly! I know I can!..." Stare Master raritywhatnowepisode17.png|"Something's out there..." SuperHappyCMC S01E17.png|"Please Rarity?" TwilightDerp S01E17.png|Yet another derp for Twilight. Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|Cutie Mark Crusader yelling professionals!!! Yay!!! ScaredFluttershy S01E17.png|It's called a bathroom Fluttershy. You might want to go there instead. SurprisedAppleBloom S01E17.png|"Oh no... Not... Fluttershy!!!" Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png FluttershyHoldingBreath S01E17.png|"My record is 10 minutes. Beat that". SquishedAppleBloom S01E17.png|"I can beat your record, Fluttershy!" The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Derpy smile.png Derp-3.gif|Derpy with Berry Punch (right) and Lemon Hearts (left). VeryAngryScootaloo S01E18.png|If you looked up "angry" in the dictionary, this would be the picture. DerpySpinningA.B. S01E18.png|"I am the prettiest pony around!" OverlyHappyScootaloo S01E18.png|There is literally no need to be that happy Scootaloo. ConfusedTwilight S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Sapphire Shores excited S01E19.jpg|"It's perfect!" Rarity finally loses it....JPG|"And if you so much as tell anyone what I did..." VeryScaredRarity S01E19.png|Never before has anyone been more scared of dust. SMELL S01E19.png|"Oh lord, that stinks". StrangeDogs S01E19.png|"Dude, she's using magic! That, like, totally blows my mind!" AngryDog S01E19.png|"Oh goodness gracious, I can't take this anymore!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png|Yes Rarity, we're all aware of what that dog just did to you... Green Isn't Your Color FOREVER1 S01E20.png|"Forever!!!" ScaredFluttershy S01E20.png Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png|"Sorry Rarity, but your smile is way too cheesy to believe". GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Flutterderp strikes again! FOREVER2 S01E20.png|"FOREVER!!!" GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png derpy.jpg|Derpy is not amused at Fluttershy's antics Iutyhi6.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" SecretTwilight S01E20.png|Expanded Mouth Syndrome. Over a Barrel CrazyBraeburn S01E21.png|I think you should change your welcoming tactics a bit Braeburn. MildDerpTwilight,A.J. S01E21.png|"Uhh... what?" BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|"I've never been surrounded by so many mares before...". TwoCreepyFaces S01E21.png|Not sure which face is better... BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". AghastCroud S01E21.png|"Pinkie, stop. You're starting to embarrass us...". A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Rainbow derp S01E22.png|Derp. Smug fluttershy.png|"Always works." The Cutie Mark Chronicles ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|"The pain! It makes me derp!" ScreamingAppleBloom S01E23.png ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* StrugglingYoungTwilight S01E23.png|"Open SESAME!!!" ScaredTwilight'sParents S01E23.png|"What have you done to our daughter?!?!?!?!" SourTwilight S01E23.png|"That was way more sour than I thought it would be...". FallingPinkie S01E23.png|Pinkie the wiener dog. ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png|So her straight hair really does make her go insane. pinkie's awesome face.png|The awesome face Pinkie style PinkiePieFamily.png|Happy Happy Joy Joy... ScootaderpBeingGrabbed S01E23.png|"There they go again...". Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's Happy.jpg Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Ow! Fluttershy1 S01E25.png Twilight surprised.png|Twilight surprised. Angry pinkie pie.gif|GRRRRRR! DerpyPartyPinkie1 S01E25.png|"Could I have some more punch?" SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie: 1, Reality: 0 DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Generally what you do not want to see before going to bed... derpyderp.png|"This is one great party!" DerangedPinkie2 S01E25.png|(Cue creepy, echoing laughter in a dark hallway...) Creepy Pinkie.png|That's a little bit creepy..... SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png|"It's ok..." DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png|"...Mommy will make sure no one hurts you..." DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png|"You heard the lady!" ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|That'll protect her from the rain... The Best Night Ever How did she get upside down?.png|How did she get upside down anyway? DispleasedRarity S01E26.png|"You all fail to amuse me". Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Rarity Angry.png Fluttershy Furious.png|Fluttershy aerating the lawn; the groundskeeper would be pleased. COME OUT!.png|COME OUT!!! Angry fluttershy 3.png|You're going to LOVE ME!!! The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_dazed_S02E01.png|New season = new derps. RainbowDerp1 S02E01.png|Five seconds after the intro to the second season. Well done Rainbow... SpikeBelch S02E01.png|Maybe we need to find a different method of mail... RainbowDerp2 S02E01.png|Twice in one episode Rainbow? Maybe you should see an optometrist... Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season Lyin'A.J. S02E01.png|"I was talking to... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" ScaredFluttershy S01E02.png|This makes me want to cry... :'( The Return of Harmony Part 2 ScaredA.J. S02E02.png|And that's when A.J. realized that she may have been a bit too insulting... AngryPonies S02E02.png|This picture speaks for itself. Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work SpikeBelch S02E02.png|"That's it. I'm officially done with Celestia doing this to me". Problem_Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oops... Fluttershy getting mad.png|This is not a natural expression for Fluttershy. EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png|Lots of derping! EVIL Discord S02E02.png|This is a face that you DO NOT mess with. Lesson Zero TARDY_S02E04.png|"TARDY!!!" WeirdLipRarity S02E03.png|"I'm running low on valuables". ILOVEYOUTwilight S02E03.png|To quote Patrick Star: "I love you". Fluttershy Wrestling Bear.png|Every viewer's face at this point: :O Twilight Crazy.png|Are you okay, Twilight? StrangeFaceTwilight_S02E03.png|"I may have had too much to drink last night...". gj.jpg|Shocked, because she forgot the plates! Group concern S2E03.jpg|YYYEESSS???!!! Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png|Spit take in 3, 2, 1! Are you okay twilight?.png|Ok? Is she smiling creepily or worrying? Irritated Crazy Twilight.png|*Moan* Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''CLOCK. IS. time_is_ticking_lessonzero.png|TICKING!!!'' ClockisTickingTwilight3 S02E03.png|Cute but creepy. ClockisTickingTwilight4 S02E03.png|I think somebody forgot to mention that this a kid's show... JowlsTwilight S02E03.png|Twilight getting her chub on. lesson_zero_treasure_chest.png|Let's see what's inside.. CrazyTwilightCheckingChest2 S02E03.png|"I am a pretty pony... I am a pretty pony...". Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|WARNING! DO NOT show this to your kids. Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|Or this. Scootaloo_derp.PNG|Scootaderp. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|"Yes, I am feeling just fine. Thank you so much for asking...". Twilight S02E03.png|Uh, creepy breaking fourth wall stare... TwilightScaringScootaloo S02E03.png|"You're scaring me Twilight..." HappyTwilight S02E03.png|'DO NOT' look at this before going to bed. CrazedTwilight S02E03.png|"Don't be frightened children... Twilight will make everything better...". Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|'Creepiest. Face. Ever...' BaffledTwilight S02E03.png|"Maybe I'm not a child anymore...". DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|"I could squish them all... just like that...". BG Pony epic grin.PNG|That's the most epic grin I've ever seen. DerpyandMayorwrestling_S2E03.png|Derpy is clueless. Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png twilight_season2_eps4.png Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... derp.png pinkie_scared_derp.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared. Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png VeryScaredPinkie S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png RD Shock S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity_Face_3.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png|She is sooooo impatient!!! Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png Rarity Gasping.png Apple Bloom Belch.png Apple Bloom Belch 2.png Sweetie Belle Trollface.png|You got trolled! The Cutie Pox Applebloom after drinking potion.png|"Oooooh, what does this button do?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Jawdrop.png Diamond Tiara Angry.png|Name:Diamond Tiara Species:Canine Spike has new crush.png AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." May the Best Pet Win! ScaredRainbow1 S02E07.png|You might want to loosen up on the LSD a bit Rainbow... ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png|And she was never heard from again... ScaredRainbow3 S02E07.png|"Dreams, eh?" GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" WeirdAngle2_S02E07.png|This takes on a totally different meaning when out of context... The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". ConfusedA.J. S02E08.png|"Uhh... What're you doin' back there Rainbow?..." Ponyface.png|Applejack doesn't like bragging PonderingTwilight,A.J. S02E08.png|"You thinking what I'm thinking?" "That the three of us should dress up as a masked hero?" "Yes". ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". WeirdLipDash S02E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity can't Decide S2EP9.jpg|I suppose toilets weren't invented yet. RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. CheezySmile S02E09.png|With a smile like that, you can tell she's lying. Rarity Derping.png RarityIntervention S02E09.png|"We all think you have a problem Rarity..." Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CheerileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children Twilight Surprised.png DerpySpike S02E10.png|"I'm going to puke..." UnsureTwilight S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai Hundreds!?.png Fluttershy Scared.png Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|One of the many uses of Twilight! #1. Fishing VeryStrangeLookingPinkie S02E11.png|That doesn't even look like Pinkie. More like a pig. Piggie Pie anyone? CrazyPinkie S02E11.png|You know, she may be choking there Rainbow... S02E11 crazy.PNG FlutterDerp S02E11.png|"Private Flutterderp at your service Commander!" PrivateFluttershy S02E11.png S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|"I am just about to be BRILLIANT!!!" SquishyTwilight S02E11.png|Twilight's eyes ain't derpy, but her mouth sure is. Rarity's quite angry about that. Rariderp.png|"We are not amused". Derppinkie.png|"Bleh". Applejack freezing up S2E11.PNG Family Appreciation Day Applejack Woken Up.png Applejack Woken Up 2.png SweetieBelleWakeUp S02E12.png|"I wasn't sleeping!!!" SadAppleBloom S02E12.png|"Please don't say it...". ScaredAppleBloom S02E12.png CrazyGrannySmith S02E12.png|Granny Smith, seen here having yet another heart attack. ElectrifiedSweetieBelle S02E12.png|Ouch? Sweetie Belle Pulling Face.png Scootaderp S02E12.png|"Mud makes me go derpy". CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png MessedUpFaceA.B. S02E12.png|I don't even... Applebloom_&_Diamond_Tiara.png|Oh, what a face. ScaredYoungGrannySmith1 S02E12.png ScaredYoungGrannySmith2 S02E12.png Baby Cakes The Last Roundup The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Read It and Weep Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2